SFU Odcinek 5
|-|Informacje= right|300px Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 05.09.2018r. left|350px Niespodzianki w kawiarni |-|Solucja= Ilość PA potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 1720 22px ---- Su budzi się zmęczona i wspomina swój niezbyt udany weekend. Później czas iść na zajęcia. ---- *'Idź na zajęcia pana Zaidi.' Kierujemy się do amfiteatru 2. *'Dołącz do Chani w sali wypoczynkowej.' Jak wyżej. *'Wyjdź się trochę przewietrzyć.' Na korytarzu wydziału sztuki dzwoni do nas Kim i przypomina nam o treningu. *'Znajdź miejsce, w którym się pouczysz, zanim pójdziesz na siłownię.' Idziemy do sali wypoczynkowej, jednak są w niej tłumy i wychodzimy. Potem wychodzimy na dziedziniec, skąd przenosi nas przed siłownię. *'Idź na siłownię.' Wchodzimy do budynku. Po intensywnym treningu Nataniel wychodzi z siłowni: A. (Lepiej będzie, jak zostawię go w spokoju.) B. (Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby do niego nie podbiec.) // <-- możliwa ilustracja *'Znajdź Nata.' Idziemy do uliczki przed kawiarnią. A. Przestań zachowywać się wobec mnie w ten sposób. Próbuję ci pokazać, że jestem po twojej stronie. // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Powiedz mi! Spróbuję zrozumieć. // A. (Patrzyłam, jak sobie idzie…) // B. (Złapałam go i zmusiłam, by spojrzał mi w twarz.) // (ILUSTRACJA) *'Idź na stołówkę.' Jak wyżej. *'Idź do budynku wydziału artystycznego.' Wchodzimy na korytarz wydziału sztuki. *'Idź do pokoju.' Na dziedzińcu spotykamy Melanię, a potem kierujemy się do pokoju. *'Udaj się do drugiej auli.' Idziemy do amfiteatru 2. Pan Lebarde oddaje nam test, który pisałyśmy wcześniej. Wynik będzie się różnił w zależności od odpowiedzi, które wtedy wybrałyśmy. *'Wyjdź z auli.' Jak wyżej. *'Idź do swojego pokoju.' Jak wyżej. *'Znajdź inne spokojne miejsce.' Idziemy do biblioteki, gdzie słyszymy rozmowę Rayana z Rektorem. Potem wychodzimy na dziedziniec. *'Udaj się do kawiarni.' Clemence ma nam dać zapasowe klucze do kafejki, idziemy więc tam, by je odebrać. *'Idź do parku, żeby w spokoju się pouczyć.' W parku spotykamy się z Rozą i Alexym. *'Idź do swojego pokoju.' Przed wejściem do uczelni spotykamy Morgana. Po krótkiej rozmowie przenosi nas na dziedziniec, skąd idziemy do pokoju. *'Idź na stołówkę z Priyą.' Mamy możliwość wejścia do pokoju i zakończenia imprezy Yeleen lub poczekania. W obu przypadkach idziemy z Priyą na stołówkę, żeby dać czas naszej współlokatorce. Jak już będziemy na miejscu, dostajemy automatycznie +5 lovo podczas rozmowy z nią. Priya: Szkoda… Jeśli tam nie pójdę, to wpadnę się przywitać i dodać ci otuchy. A. Byłoby cudownie! // <-- możliwa ilustracja z Priyą B. Nie kłopocz się, prawdopodobnie i tak będę mocno zajęta… -10 <-- możliwa ilustracja z Hyunem (po wybraniu tej opcji, Priya nie pojawi się w kafejce, nawet jeśli masz z nią wyższe lovo niż z Hyunem; UWAGA: jeśli chcesz ilustrację z Hyunem i masz z nim wyższe lovo niż z Priyą, nie musisz wybierać tej opcji) *'Wróć do swojego pokoju.' Jak wyżej. Mija trochę czasu i nastaje dzień, w którym mamy same pracować w kafejce. Najpierw wybieramy strój: A. (Gdy przeglądałam szafę, pozwoliłam myślom skupić się na wspomnieniu o koncercie... i o Kastielu.) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Kastielem (do wyboru strój Kastiela i Hyuna) B. (Gdy przeglądałam szafę, próbowałam maksymalnie skupić się na moim dzisiejszym zadaniu: zarządzać kafejką żelazną ręką!) <-- możliwa ilustracja z Priyą/Hyunem/Rayanem (do wyboru strój Hyuna i Priyi/Rayana, jeśli wyższe lovo z Hyunem; lub strój Kastiela i Priyi/Rayana, jeśli wyższe lovo z Priyą) *'Udaj się do kawiarni.' Wchodzimy do kawiarni, gdzie włącza się alarm. Kod do alarmu to 28N1. *'Idź po ciastka.' Są w kuchni. *'Otwórz kawiarnię i przygotuj stoliki.' Wychodzimy na zewnątrz budynku. *'Zaczekaj na pierwszego klienta!' Przemieszczamy się kilka razy, aż trafimy na Kastiela wewnątrz kafejki. *'Znajdź cukier, zanim zaniesiesz kawę Kastielowi.' Idziemy do kuchni. *'Zanieś kawę Kastielowi.' Wychodzimy na zewnątrz. *'Idź przygotować zamówienie dla Niny i jej znajomych.' Wchodzimy do środka i przygotowujemy napoje. Nie radzimy sobie zbytnio, więc Kastiel przychodzi nam pomóc. Kastiel: Potrzebujesz pomocy? A. No cóż... Nie odmówię. +5 (ILUSTRACJA) B. Nie martw się, w końcu sobie poradzę! -10 *'Idź do Kastiela, zanim sytuacja się pogorszy.' Wybiegamy na zewnątrz uspokoić sytuację. *'Podgrzej kawę dla Kastiela w kuchni.' Jak wyżej. *'Podaj kawę Kastielowi i zaproponuj mu ciastko.' Idziemy na zewnątrz. *'Wyrzuć ciastka, które stoją na dworze.' Wchodzimy do kafejki, żeby posprzątać. *'Zjedz coś, zanim wrócisz do pracy!' Kierujemy się do kuchni. *'Sprawdź, skąd dochodzi hałas.' Wychodzimy z kuchni, żeby sprawdzić, czy mamy klientów. Z pomocą przychodzi nam Priya lub Hyun. *'Idź do kuchni zjeść makaron.' Jak wyżej. ---- Jeśli pomaga nam Hyun: *'Dołącz do Hyuna.' Idziemy na zewnątrz, a potem znów do środka. Hyun: Apteka jest za rogiem, ale nie mają tam tych leków. To nic poważnego. A. (Próbowałam sprawdzić, czy ma temperaturę, kładąc mu rękę na czole.) // (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Wstałam, żeby zobaczyć, czy za barem nie znajdę czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc.) // ---- 220px|rightJeśli pomaga nam Priya: *'Wróć do pracy.' Idziemy na zewnątrz, a potem znów do środka. *'Znajdź w kuchni fartuszek dla Priyi.' Leży na mikrofalówce pod stołem. ---- *'Wracaj zająć się kafejką.' Idziemy na zewnątrz. *'Sprawdź, co się dzieje na sąsiedniej uliczce.' Wchodzimy do uliczki, gdzie widzimy Melanię rozmawiającą z panem Zaidi. *'Wróć do kawiarni, zanim pan Zaidi cię zobaczy!' Wracamy do kawiarni i zaczynamy sprzątać przed zamknięciem. Po chwili dołącza do nas pan Zaidi. Jeśli spotkałyśmy go w poprzednim odcinku i otrzymałyśmy z nim ilustrację, pojawi się dialog: A. To nie powinno się wydarzyć i już się nie powtórzy. B. Nie żałuję tego, co się stało. // (ILUSTRACJA) C. To było dziwne... Nie wiem, co się stało. Pod koniec rozmowy zaskakuje nas Hyun. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Nowości= SFU Alexy - zadowolenie8.png SFU Alexy - zadowolenie9.png SFU Alexy - smutek8.png SFU Chani - zadowolenie8.png SFU Chani - radość3.png SFU Chani - zamyślenie3.png SFU Chani - niezadowolenie2.png SFU Chani - zdenerwowanie2.png SFU Clemence - normalna3.png SFU Hyun - zadowolenie7.png SFU Hyun - zamyślenie2.png SFU Hyun - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Hyun - smutek2.png SFU Hyun - omdlenie.png SFU Hyun - zadowolenie8 (praca).png SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie4.png SFU Kastiel - zadowolenie5.png SFU Kastiel - radość2.png SFU Kastiel - zakłopotanie.png SFU Kastiel - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Kastiel - zamyślenie.png SFU Kastiel - smutek2.png SFU Kastiel - smutek3.png SFU Kastiel - niezadowolenie2.png SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie3.png SFU Kastiel - zdenerwowanie4.png SFU Kim - normalna6.png SFU Kim - zakłopotanie.png SFU Kim - zakłopotanie2.png SFU Kim - zamyślenie.png SFU Kim - smutek.png SFU Kim - niezadowolenie4.png SFU Melania - zadowolenie7.png SFU Morgan - smutek.png SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie5.png SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie6.png 5SFU Nataniel - normalna.png 5SFU Nataniel - zadowolenie.png 5SFU Nataniel - zaskoczenie.png 5SFU Nataniel - zaskoczenie2.png 5SFU Nataniel - smutek.png 5SFU Nataniel - smutek2.png 5SFU Nataniel - niezadowolenie.png 5SFU Nataniel - niezadowolenie2.png 5SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie.png 5SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie2.png 5SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie3.png 5SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie4.png 5SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie5.png SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie (sport).png 5SFU Nataniel - zdenerwowanie (sport).png SFU Nina - zadowolenie5.png SFU Nina - radość2.png SFU Nina - zakłopotanie.png SFU Nina - smutek4.png SFU Nina - smutek5.png SFU Nina - zdenerwowanie.png SFU Nina - zdenerwowanie2.png SFU Nina - zdenerwowanie3.png SFU Priya - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Priya - niedowierzanie2.png SFU Priya - smutek3.png 5SFU Priya - normalna.png 5SFU Priya - zadowolenie.png 5SFU Priya - zadowolenie2.png 5SFU Priya - zadowolenie3.png 5SFU Priya - radość.png 5SFU Priya - zaskoczenie.png 5SFU Priya - niedowierzanie.png SFU Rayan - zadowolenie8.png SFU Rayan - zadowolenie9.png SFU Rayan - zaskoczenie3.png SFU Rayan - smutek2.png SFU Rayan - niezadowolenie2.png SFU Rayan - zdenerwowanie4.png SFU Rektor - zdenerwowanie.png SFU Rozalia - zadowolenie4.png SFU Rozalia - zaskoczenie2.png SFU Rozalia - smutek9.png SFU Yeleen - normalna3.png SFU Yeleen - zamyślenie2.png SFU Yeleen - zaskoczenie2.png |-|Rzeczy= SFU 5Zwinięty fartuch.png|''Zwinięty fartuch'' |-|Prezent= U05 Bawełniana torba z logo.png|''Bawełniana torba z logo'' od wróżki |-|Stroje= Plik:U5Stroje.png |-|Ilustracje= U05AlexyMorgan.jpg U5Nat-skin1.jpeg U5Kas-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U5Priya-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U5Hyun-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg U5Rayan-skin1-purple-yellow.jpeg en:Surprise at the Café ru:Эпизод 5 (Университет) pt-br:Episódio 5 (University Life) fr:Épisode 5 (Campus Life) Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje Kategoria:Archiwum ilustracji Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet